


It's Been a Long Day

by keykiyoshi7443



Series: It's An Idol's Life For Me [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chaos, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Fainting, Gen, Idols, dance practice, im horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol collapses at dance practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be a third part. Idk.

Chanyeol slumped against the mirror in the practice room. They had been rehearsing for their new comeback, so they were practicing very hard to make sure that they were in sync.

They didn't want to look bad on their comeback stage. They had been practicing for hours with very few breaks and they were all beat. He had missed both breakfast and lunch today, and every other day of the week. Sometimes he ate lunch but missed dinner. It just depends on how he feels that day.

Lately, it had become harder and harder to stomach food. He just wasn't hungry anymore. He knew his body needed food, so he did make sure that he ate at least once a day. He wasn't suicidal, he didn't want to die.

He knows he needs to eat, it's just hard to actually keep food down. He tries to stay hydrated too, but even that is becoming hard. The liquid feels heavy as it passed over his tongue and down his throat.

He can feel it sit in his empty stomach and he can't help but imagine that it mixes with stomach acid like oil and water. Entwining but never truly mixing. The thought disgust him, and he had to fight to keep the water down.

He was breathing heavily in exhaustion as he stared at his water bottle. It sat in his hand loosely, cool but quickly becoming room temperature due to his own body temperature. The very thought of drinking it makes him feel sick. He feels the saliva stick in his throat.

There’s a strange metallic taste in his mouth. He feels sick, so he closes his eyes and leans his cheek against the cool glass of the mirror. It’s hot in the practice room and the air is stifling. He is sweating bullets and he suppresses a groan.

He feels feverish but he can’t be sure. He knows that something is wrong, considering he was the only one still wearing a sweatshirt, despite the heat. All the other members had long ago given up on wearing their own sweaters, and had decided to strip down to t-shirts and shorts.

The members who were wearing sweat pants had simply pulled their pant legs up and tied them in place to make makeshift capris. Despite the heat in the room - that Chanyeol did in fact feel - he couldn’t help but feel cold.

He opened his eyes and took a look around the room. The others were lying scattered around the room. They talked in hushed tones - respecting the members who lay with their eyes closed, too tired to consider staying awake - and guzzled water by the bottle.

Even the members who excelled at dance and usually refused breaks in favour of practicing more, were enjoying the break. Chanyeol was pulled from his thoughts by a sweaty body flopping down beside him. It was Baekhyun and he looked just as tired as Chanyeol felt.

Baekhyun clutched his water bottle tightly. He looked utterly exhausted, and his face glistened with sweat. But he smiled brightly all the same. Chanyeol tried to smile back, but it turned into a grimace when a shiver racked his form.

Baekhyun’s smile faded slightly and changed to a look of concern.”You look pale Chanyeol” he said “Are you ok?” His voice was gentle and soft, but it boomed and echoed to Chanyeol. He suppressed a wince, he would have clutched his head, but he didn’t even have the energy to lift a finger at the moment.

“I’m fine Baekie, just a little tired” he sighs. He’d prefer not to talk at all, but Baekhyun would only worry more if he didn’t respond. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he made a mental note to avoid speaking for a while.

Baekhyun didn’t look any less worried, but he seemed to understand that Chanyeol didn’t want to speak. He smiled uncertainly “you should drink your water” he simply says. Chanyeol, seeing that Baekhyun wouldn’t leave him alone until he did, pointedly took a sip of his water.

He could feel the lukewarm liquid seep down his throat and through his chest. It was an odd sensation and he grimaced, Though he couldn’t deny that the water gave him some relief from the heat of the room.

He smiled weakly at Baekhyun. He returned it with a bright smile of his own, and proceeded to plaster himself to the cool mirror beside him. After a couple minutes - when the mirror had lost it’s cool temperature - Baekhyun slumped down the the floor.

He lay his head against Chanyeol’s thigh, and placed his still semi cool water bottle against his cheek. They sat like that for a few more moments, just basking in the down time, when their dance instructor declared that break was over.

Chanyeol groaned in defeat and began his attempt at getting up. He wobbled a bit as he stood up, but once he was upright he righted himself. Baekhyun shot him a concerned look and Chanyeol gave him a thumbs up in response. He even managed to pull a bright smile to drive the point home. Baekhyun seemed to relax after getting to see Chanyeol’s bright smile. The fact that that was a normal response made him feel better.

They quickly got into the starting formation and waited for the music to begin. Everything was going fine for the first couple of repetitions. There was almost no mistakes made and they got through the entire song multiple times.

They were feeling better and in high spirits at their small success. But then things started going downhill. It started out small only a couple faltered steps. Chanyeol began to slip in his timing and accuracy. He flubbed up a step or two, nothing that would make them need to restart the song.

The others around him should have noticed something then. With every repetition of the song Chanyeol was growing paler and paler. He was sweating heavily and small tremors ran down his body. He eyes were unfocused and he had a rather blank look on his face.

They were in the middle of dancing the chorus when Chanyeol suddenly dropped in a dead faint. It was sudden, and to all the members who weren’t close to Chanyeol, it was completely out of the blue.

There was a beat where no one moved after Chanyeol fell, and then when he didn’t get up (or move for that matter) they immediately rushed over. He was laying on the floor, long limbs splayed out awkwardly around him. His face was slack and his eyes remained shut.

Suho pushed his way through the other members along with the dance instructor. After taking a single look at Chanyeol’s prone form and walked off to the side to make a call to the manager to let him know about Chanyeol’s condition.

Suho and the instructor were trying to get Chanyeol to wake up with no success. The others were beginning to panic. They’d heard about people collapsing of exhaustion but they couldn’t help but feel terrified. They never imagined it would happen to one of them.

They couldn’t quite comprehend why he wouldn’t wake up, and the fact that he wasn’t waking up made them worried. He’d been unconscious for approximately 20 minutes when their manager arrived.

“There’s an ambulance waiting outside, one of you pick him up.” he said sharply. He promptly turned and left the room, trusting that they would obey his orders. Sehun being the tallest next to Chanyeol, bent down to scoop up Chanyeol’s large form.

He picked him up easily with a slightly shocked expression on his face. He only hesitated for a second after he had Chanyeol in his arms before he began to walk at a brisk pace out of the room. Taking advantage of his long legs.

He tried not to jostle him, but he wanted to get Chanyeol to the ambulance as fast as possible. If Chanyeol felt the slight jostle, he didn’t acknowledge it. Once outside, Sehun gently handed over his bandmate to the paramedics and went to join the others.

Suho ushered all of the remaining members into the two vans and they took off after the ambulance. Sehun sat squished between Baekhyun and Kai. Suho sat in the front with the manager. The others had taken the other van.

Sehun couldn’t help but frown slightly to himself. There was something very wrong but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Chanyeol shouldn’t have been that easy to lift, even though he was stronger than he looked.

“He was too light” he mumbled to himself. Baekhyun turned to look at him

“Excuse me? Sehun can you repeat that?” he says stiffly. He wasn’t being intentionally hostile, but the entire situation was stressing out. His best friend had just collapsed and was taken away in an ambulance.

“I said he was way too light.” Sehun growls “He should be well over 150 lbs, but he can’t weigh more than 100.” He says, his lisp growing stronger as he got more and more frustrated. He looked down at his hands, he couldn’t understand why Chanyeol weighed so little.

He ate just as much as they did right?

“When was the last time that you’ve actually seen Chanyeol finish a full plate of food?” Baekhyun asked quietly.

Kai looked over at Baekhyun “I don’t think I have” he said in a quiet and uncertain tone.

“I always just assumed that he got food when he got up in the middle of the night” Suho added.

Baekhyun looked somber as he asked “when was the last time Chanyeol got more than 5 hours of sleep?” A shadow fell over his eyes.

Sehun closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands. “Not since our debut.” he mumbled finally. How had it ended up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let people know I AM accepting prompts for short angsty kpop fics. Please comment below if you like my writing style and have something in mind.


End file.
